Bombs and Puppets
by NightmaresInBlackAndWhite
Summary: Info on chracters 4 Bombs and Puppets. There are two villages that i made up for the OC's, and one of the girl's is a vampire. Note: SasorixOC and DeidaraxOC
1. Bombs and Puppets Info

Bombs and Puppets (Info)

**Deidara**

Village: Stone (formerly)

Partner: Sasori of the Red Sand

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Specialty: Clay Bombs (usually shaped like birds)

Note: none

Kekkei Genkai: Mouth Hands

**Sasori of the Red Sand**

Village: Sand (formerly)

Partner: Deidara

Hair: Red

Eyes: Red

Specialty: Puppets

Note: He is a Puppet

**Gina**

Name Meaning: Silvery

Village: Shadow (formerly)

Partner: Kari

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Purple

Specialty: Assassinations

Note: She is a Vampire

**Hikari**

Name Meaning: Light

Village: Sun (formerly)

Partner: Gina

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Specialty: Spying and Gathering Information

Note: She goes by Kari


	2. Chapter 1

Bombs and Puppets (Chapter 1: Leaving the Sun and Shadows)

Kari's POV  
"Come back here." an ANBU shouted after me as I ran threw the forest. I had to get away, I was not going back there, never again, ever.  
"It's a dead end, there's no where to go." an ANBU said as you ran strait into a dead end of a cliff wall. They were underestimating you. After all you had just killed the Feudal Lord and his family. That's what they deserved for banning you from training with other kids and going on missions. "Hm." was all you replied. It was almost midnight she should be here any minute. But how long could you hold of the ANBU. As far as they knew you were barley a Genin. 'She better hurry...' you thought as you got into a fighting stance and prepared for the worst.

Gina's POV  
"She can't escape." an ANBU shouted. An ANBU you knew all to well. He had been your friend once when you were little, but had abandoned you when he found out your secret, what you truly where. He hated you know. His parents had been sent to kill you, you acted in self-defense, you killed them first. He hated you and you hated him.  
"You have no where to go. It's a dead end." another ANBU shouted.  
"That's what you think." you whispered and levitated up to the ridge. "Good bye." you waved as you dropped a giant, black ball about the size of a volleyball down on them. You ran. You ran and you didn't look back. You weren't sad. You had a friend waiting for you and if the plan was going as it was supposed to, right now she was being chased by ANBU from her you heard a loud *BANG*. You smirked as you ran threw the forest, the moonlight shining down in between the leaves and branches. You were headed for the Sun Village. You heard running behind you and felt the vibrations of only one person. Your former friend was not dead like the rest and was still following you. Without warning, you tuned and drove a kunai strait threw his heart. He stood there, stunned and dying,then he looked up at you, standing over him as you gently laid him on the grass and leaves of the forest floor.  
"Why won't you come back to the village?" he asked as he lay there.  
"I am never going back to the Shadow Village. Never. I'm done there. I have no one, nothing, no reason for staying. And I feal nothing for that place or anyone stupid enough to be proud to be a ninja from that place." you said harshly as you looked at him, the color fading from his face and his eyes clouded over. You pulled the kunai out and licked the blood off of it while he was still alive enough to see.  
"You freak..." he whispered and the he was gone. But you didn't care, he had called you a freak, you stabbed him with the kunai again and again licked the blood off. Then you headed out for the Sun Village to finish the plan. You felt nothing as you left your former friend there, dead, bleeding, in the forest on the leaves and dirt. If he was that proud to be a Shadow ninja than he should have been happy to die for them. He could see his parents again. You envied him for that, but only that.  
Kari's POV  
As you fought the last two ANBU, she finally showed up and tackled one of them, sinking her enlarged fangs into his neck. With in a matter of seconds she had drained enough that he was dead and still bleeding. That was enough time for you to kill the other ANBU with 2 kunai and a katana threw his stomach.  
"Nice work, here. It took me a little longer 'cause I had a little trouble with a very persistent ANBU." Gina said, turning her purple eyes back to you.  
"Yeah, well you can see my time over here wasn't a walk in the park either." you replied pushing a strained of your bright blonde hair out of your face.  
"We should get going, they'll sent more." Gina whispered looking up at the full moon in the sky above them. "You know we told them we would be there at 12:30 a.m. exactly and it is already midnight. We have a long way to go in half an hour."  
"Yeah. Let's go." you said looking up at the moon also. You had to admit you did love the sun and not so much nighttime but it was better for hiding among shadows. You weren't very good, but that is why it was a good thing you had Gina. He silver hair blew in the wind as you two took of for the clearing near Otogakure (Sound Village) where you were supposed to meet HIM. You hoped this meeting would go fast you didn't like the outfit you had had to ware for the mission. You hated it in fact and you wanted to change.

Kari's Outfit

Gina's Outfit


	3. Chapter 2

Bombs and Puppets (Chapter 2: Meeting the Members and Finding HQ)

No Ones POV

Gina and Kari ran threw the forest running at top speed. When they finally reached the meadow just outside Otogakure (the Sound village) a shadowy figure was waiting for them.

"You're late." The figure replied.

"So sorry, Leader-sama." Gina and Kari both said at the same time. "We had a few problems with the ANBU from out villages." Gina explained.

"Very well." Leader-sama waved his hand dismissively. "Itachi. Kisame, the four of you will escort our new members to HQ." Leader-sama called out as four guys stepped out of the shadows. Gina smiled and Kari looked at them. 'They look like S-Rank Criminals.' She thought. Gina however was looking each of them up and down when her eyes fell on the Jashinist pendant around the neck of a white haired guy named Hidan. He had brought purple eyes, slightly brighter that her own. She figured they would get along pretty well seeing as how she, being a vampire and therefore, immortal, was a Jashinist.

"Very well, Leader-sama." The black haired, red eyed man stated emotionlessly. He was Itachi. The two followed the guys threw the forest and finally came to a stop outside a big bolder in front of the entrance to a cave. When Itachi and Kisame, a blue skinned, shark lookin' dude, moved the bolder with some hand signs, two other members meet them there. One had blonde hair and greenish blue (technically) (light blue) eyes. His hair was long and he had part in a ponytail and bangs covering his left eye. The other had red/maroon hair and red eyes.

"Who are they?" the blonde one asked.

"That's Gina and Hikari. Their from… well I don't actually know, Leader-sama didn't say and they don't have headbands." Kisame said.

"I prefer Kari and I'm from the Sun Village." Kari said shyly.

"I'm from the Shadow Village." Gina said, grimacing as she remembered the village she had left in hysteria just half an hour before.

"I'm Deidara, un." The blonde said looking at the two girls. "So, you two are the new members, huh, un?"

"Yeah." Gina said, shrugging.

"I'm Sasori." The red head said.

"How about the girls can explain once were inside." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, yeah, un." Deidara said turning and heading back into the hideout. Gina and Kari followed Deidara and Sasori into the cave with Itachi and Kisame behind them. Then all of a sudden it opened up into a large room with a T.V. and about three couches. There were hallways in every direction.

"Once Leader-sama gets back he'll tell you guys where your rooms will be." Kisame explained.

"O.k." Gina said plopping on the couch directly in front of the T.V. Kari sat beside her and flicked on the T.V.

"So, how did you guys get into the Akatsuki, un?" Deidara asked sitting on one of the other couches.

"We killed the feudal lords of our villages. Plus, Kari's a genius and I'm a vampire." Gina said shrugging her shoulders. Kisame and Deidara's eyes widened in shock and Itachi just stared at her.

"Hm, haven't seen a vampire in a long time." Sasori said, shrugging. Deidara turned to Sasori, still in shock.

"You knew vampires, Sasori-dana, un? Deidara whispered.

"Yeah, back in Suna (Sand village) we had a small clan of vampires. Tsuamu was their leader's name. A vampire clan is made up of everyone who were turned by the same vampire." Sasori explained.

"Yeah. Did you say Tsuamu?" Gina asked. Kari had never seen that look in her friends face before.

"Yeah, why?" Sasori asked, confused, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Did you know someone named Daisuki?" Gina asked. Now Kari understood. She wanted to know what had happened to her little brother.

"Yeah, a little boy, black hair? He was about 7 the last time I saw him." Sasori confirmed what Kari and Gina had feared.

"He was 7 the last time I saw him to. That was almost 100 years ago." Gina said looking sad.

"What, un?" Deidara asked, surprised again.

"Vampires don't age and whatever age we were when we were turned is the age we stay for the rest of eternity." Gina explained.

"Are you a vampire too?" Kisame asked Kari.

"No. Just a super-genius freak that everyone in my home village was afraid of." Kari explained shrugging.

"Oh. Well, the others will be back soon and you can meat them then." Kisame said.


	4. Chapter 3

Bombs and Puppets (Chapter 3: Top Secret Akatsuki Meeting??? From Akatsuki Members??)

Gina's POV  
About 3 seconds after Kisame said Leader-sama would be back soon, he walked threw the door with a blue haired girl following him. "Konan, this is Gina and Hikari. They're the new members.' Leader-sama said to the blue haired girl who was, apparently, called Konan. Since she was the only other girl as far as knew, I made a mental note to stay on her good side. I glanced at Kari and she glanced at me. She looked at Konan and back at me and I knew we were thinking the same thing. 'Who in their right minds would have blue hair?' But, then again I have silver hair so I can't really complain. Then 4 guys appeared behind them in the doorway. One had bright green eyes and a mask covering his entire face except his eyes. Another had white hair, brought purple eyes, and his shirt was open. The other two were even weirder. One had green hair, (GREEN HAIR) bright Yellow eyes, half of his body was white and the other half was black. The other boy acted like he was four and had an orange, swirl mask that only had one eye hole on the right side. "Deidara-sempai!!!!!" the orange masked guy yelled. "Shut up, Tobi, un!!!!" Deidara yelled back at Tobi as he hit him on the head. "Gina, Kari, this retard over here is Tobi, un." Deidara said nodding at Tobi, who instantly jumped up and yelled "Tobi is a good boy!!!" really loud. I clamped my hands over my ears and then screamed for him to "Shut the hell up!" and he did. "Who are the new girls, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked. "This is Gina and Hikari, who goes by Kari, un." Deidara explained. "This is Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu-sensei." Tobi told me and Kari pointing to each of them. The white haired guy was Hidan, the green eyed guy was Kakuzu and the green haired guy was Zetsu. "Konan, would you show Hikari and Gina to their rooms and then meet with the rest of us in the meeting hall. You two are to stay in your rooms until the meeting is over." Leader-sama instructed. "K." me and Kari both said at the same time.  
Kari's POV  
As Gina and I walked down one of the many hallways in the Akatsuki HQ, I was thinking about where the others rooms were and how easy it would be to get to... Gina suddenly stopped in front of me and I bumped into her. Konan was standing between two doors. One said Hikari on a plaque that had a lot of room under my name on it. The other said Gina with the same room. I looked back down the hall and saw that everyone's room had their name on it. Under that it said their Akatsuki ring and what it meant. So, on Deidara's room which was only two doors down, it said Deidara - Sei - Blue-Green. We both went into our rooms and Konan told us we would find Akatsuki cloaks and everything we would need in our closets and there were some other clothes for us to change into. I chose a red and black strap shirt with off the shoulders sleeves and brown pants. Gina changed into a black tank top with a black fishnet shirt over it. She had a red jacket and green pants. We both had black ninja sandals and we slid on the Akatsuki cloak over our outfits. We sat in my room for an hour and a half waiting for the meeting to get out. When it finally did, we expected Konan to come get us but when my door opened we saw...


	5. Chapter 4

Bombs and Puppets (Chapter 4: Teammates and Sensei)

(recap)

When the door to my room opened, we saw…

(start) (Kari's POV)

Deidara! We looked at him for a second then he motioned for us to follow him. We got up and followed him to Leader-sama's office. When we walked in, all the members were lined up against the walls of the office and Deidara motioned for the two of us to stand in the middle. Leader-sama stood and moved in front of his desk. "We have agreed on who will train you and we have also agreed on your Akatsuki rings." He stated. He nodded to Konan and she came to the middle of the room in front of us and handed each of us a small red ring box. Gina opened hers first. It was Kurai which means Dark and it was black with the symbol in white. I thought that was pretty fitting for her. I opened mine and saw Shinzui, meaning Spirit, and it was pure white and the symbol was black. It matched our Yin and Yang necklace that we had gotten each other when we became friends. I looked over at Gina where she stood looking at her ring then she looked at me. We looked at Leader-sama and he told us what finger to put them on. I put mine on my left hand pointer finger and Gina put hers on her right hand pointer finger. We put them on and then Leader-sama told us who would train us. "Gina, Itachi and Zetsu will train you. Itachi will do the training and Zetsu will be your advisor for field work for a while. Kari, you will be trained by Konan and Kakuzu. Konan will train you and Kakuzu will be your field work adviser." "Yes, sir." We both said at the same time. "Itachi, show Gina around the rest of the base. Kakuzu, you show Kari." "Yes, Leader-sama." Kakuzu and Itachi said at the same time, nodding, and heading out of the room. We followed them closely out of the room and I noticed that Deidara was staring at me. I glanced over at Sasori and he was staring at Gina. 'O.k. this day just gets weirder and weirder.' I thought, looking at Gina. She looked at me as we headed down the hall and she did that freaky vampire thing with telepathy. 'That was odd.' She said in our heads. 'Tell me about it.' I thought back. 'I wonder what these guys are like?' I wondered. 'Who knows but Itachi is kind of hot.' Gina thought 'Yeah, well, Deidara is hotter.' I said in my head. 'Oh, you like him.' Gina taunted. 'Do not I just think he's hot.' 'Yeah well…' 'What about Sasori, he was stairin' at you.' 'So.' 'So, he likes you and you like him.' 'Do not!!!' 'Do to. I can tell.' "This is the training room." Itachi pointed to a room of the hallway they were in. "Yeah." We said at the same time.

~~~~~LATER~~~~~

(Gina's POV)

Konan and Kari were making dinner, although it was more like breakfast at 3:00 in the morning, and Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, and I were watching **Scooby Doo and the Lock Ness Monster **on T.V. "Gina, what do you want to drink?" Kari hollered from the kitchen. "Well, I would say the obvious, but I'll have Pepsi." I laughed back to her and all the guys but Tobi looked at me kind of funny. "What?" I asked looking at them. "We figured you would drink blood?" Sasori said. "That's why I said I'd say the obvious but I've already had my blood for the week. I only have to feed about every week sometimes every two weeks depending on how much I have at one time. One time I went a whole three weeks without feeding and ended up accidentally massacring an entire village." I smiled and shrugged with an anime sweat drop on the back of my head. That started the bonding between the Akatsuki, Kari and I. It didn't take long before we were all friends and would hang out at random times, sometimes in the middle of training. It only took a week for the Akatsuki to find out how strong we really were. That was when the day came I had to feed again.


	6. Chapter 5

Bombs and Puppets (Chapter 5: The Time before a Feeding. It gets weirder, Trust me!)

Deidara's POV  
Kari and I were training when Gina cam busting in, freaking out and screaming that she couldn't find some Necklace or something. "G, calm down! Where was the last place you saw it?" Kari asked calmly. She was always calm. 'She's amazing.' I thought 'Wait what? Oh no.' I mentally groaned and walked over to the girls. "What'd you lose this time Gina, un?" I asked. "My Family Crest Necklace!!! I can't find it anywhere and I need it when I feed!!" she wailed, slumping against the wall. "Gina..." some one in the hall called." Yeah, Sasori, she's in here." Kari called. "Hi, Sasori-dana, un." I said when he walked in. "Hello, brat." he replied. I just stuck my tongue out at him. "Gina, is this yours? Tobi found it in the Kitchen under the cabinet." It was her necklace. "Yeah, you found it!!!" She hollered and glommed Sasori-dana. I laughed as he blushed a little, because she knocked him over onto the floor. "What's so important about it you need to tackle me?" Sasori-dana asked, cool as ever. "If she doesn't have it, when she feeds she loses control and can't stop herself until the moon isn't in the center of the sky anymore and that takes a long time when you're trying to not get eaten." Kari explained with an anime sweat drop. "I said I was sorry." Gina pouted, getting off Sasori-dana. "Oh, well that wouldn't be good. So when do you have to feed again?" Sasori-dana asked casually. "Tonight. It's the Full Moon." Gina said trying to clip her necklace around her neck but not having any luck. "Come here." Sasori-dana instructed. Gina smiled as she turned to let him put it on for her. Kari looked at me and nodded toward the door. We left silently and closed the door back then pressed our ears up against the wood.  
Sasori's POV  
I had just put Gina's necklace in for her when I looked around that my brat of a partner and Kari had left. I looked at Gina and realized she was leaning against me with her eyes closed. "They left about five minute's ago." she whispered, opening her eyes. "Apparently." I said. She smiled and turned to face me. "I'll se you latter Puppet Boy." she said, using my nickname she came up with. She and Kari are the only two allowed to call me that though. Then she leaned up and kissed my cheek and walked out. I heard Kari asking what happened. They had obviously been eavesdropping. Deidara came running in asking what happened and I just stood there for a while then said "Nothing. I have work to do. See you later, Brat." I said as I headed to my room. I just barley heard Deidara yell not to call him brat as I walked away, still thinking about what happened.


	7. Chapter 6

Bombs and Puppets (Chapter 6: The Full Moon)

Over All POV

Later that night as the moon rose high into the pitch black sky, the whole Akatsuki left the base and traveled to the nearest town where they found the town prison. As they jumped over the wall the Akatsuki stopped and rested on the wall itself. Gina and Kari continued down into the prison yard where the prisoners started questioning them. When they pulled off the Akatsuki hats all the men around started laughing. Kari just smirked said "Bye-bye," as she waved her had and jumped back up on the wall as the moon reached the middle of the sky. "You think this little girl gonna do anything or am I gonna have to?" a man in the corner asked. "Hm. You die first." Gina whispered as her eyes started glowing blood red (pic at end) and she suddenly appeared behind him. He was dead and completely drained of blood in less than 5 min. Gina continued like that for another half-hour and the Akatsuki just sat there and watched.

Sasori's POV

'She did all that.' I thought as I looked down at the prison yard full of bodies, all completely drained of blood. 'Wow. I knew she was a Vampire but she's the strongest I've ever seen.' I looked at her as she pulled her hat back over her eyes as they switched back to the calm purple they had been for the past week or so. The purple eyes I had come to know so well and the eyes of the girl that called me 'PuppetBoy'. They were the eyes of the girl that just this morning was freaking out because of a necklace and who kissed me on the cheek. When she feed, they turned red and she doesn't look like the same girl she looks much scarier. I didn't like it but then it wasn't that bad, or at least she was able to control herself. 'Most Vampires can't do that. It has something to do with that necklace. I think that was the royal crest on the back of it but I can't be sure I didn't look that closely at it.' I mentally slapped myself as she looked up at Leader-sama.

Gina's POV

When I had finished feeding, I looked up at Leader-sama. "Done?" he asked casually as if he hadn't just watched a 14 year old girl murder and drink the blood of about 20 to 30 grown men who just happened to be criminal convicts. "Yes, Leader-sama." I stated my voice cracked a little as I looked at Sasori and then at Kari for a reaction. Kari was used to it I knew but the others were all in a kind of shock especially Tobi who started asking Zetsu what had just happened and if I had actually done what he thought I just did. I shook my head slightly and laughed. "You know their blood isn't nearly as good as the people form back home." I stated jumping up to the wall to join Kari. "Really, even worst than the people from my village?" she asked as we all headed back to the base. "No, not quite that bad, well a few were, but…" I started but me and Kari just started laughing and I couldn't finish the sentence. Sasori and Deidara just smiled and Leader-sama just shook his head while all the others looked at us kind of strange. 'Who cares?' I thought and then mentally slapped myself. 'Sasori cares, and I care what Sasori thinks. I can't even tell Kari though other wise she would go all fan girl hook up time on me and him…' I sighed as we arrived at the base. It had been a long day and I was ready for bed, so when we got back, Kari and I changed grabbed a snack and when to bed. Or at least for a few hours…


	8. Chapter 7

Bombs and Puppets (Chapter 7: We have to pretend to be what?!?)

Gina's POV

"Gina. Gina!" I could hear Kari yelling at me to get up but I didn't care. I was freakin' tired. "What?" I asked the exhaustion clear in my voice.  
"Leader-sama wants to see us, something about a new mission with Sasori and Deidara." I could here the excitement in her voice. "You like him don't you?" I asked. I knew the answer but I had to ask, just to see.  
"Who? No! Well... maybe a little. Okay yeah but..." Kari stuttered. "Yeah, I thought so." I said smiling. "Why don't you just tell him?"  
"Because he's also a friend and if he doesn't feel the same, it could ruin that." Kari had a point. I'd never been that close to anyone before, she was my first and only friend, except Sasori and Deidara. But they don't count because I'm talking about normal people. Not to say that they aren't awesome, but really what normal person has 4 mouths and turns himself into a puppet. "Even though he is a hot puppet…" I mentally slapped my self for that one.  
"Gina. Come on, get dressed, it's already 1:00 pm. We're gonna get in trouble." Kari complained again. "Fine." I said getting up and putting her Metallica c.d. in the player and turning the volume all the way up on Master of Puppets. "O. M. G.!" Kari yelled over the music. "You like Sasori, don't you? You do! Who new vampires could blush." Kari giggled. "I. Do. Not! Stop that!" I yelled back. "Yes you do." "Well..." "See. I knew it. I told Deidara it was only a matter of time."  
"You did what?!?" "He he. Love ya. Bye." and she ran out the door. "God. Why do I even hang out with her?" I wondered out loud to myself. I got dressed (pic at end), switched off the player, and headed to Leader-sama's office.

No One's POV  
"We have to pretend to be WHAT?!?!?" Kari and Gina screamed at the same time. "It will be the only way to get at the target, he's a man-whore anyway, you just have to pretend to be hooker's and get the key he caries with him everywhere." Konan explained. "NO! NO WAY IN HELL! NEVER!" Kari continued to scream as Deidara tried to calm her down. Gina just stared at the floor then glanced at Sasori who wouldn't look at her. "Can't we just kill him and take the key, you said we'd have to kill him anyway." Gina asked, hoping to God the answer would be "well that's a much better idea, lets go with that." but she knew it wouldn't be, really, it was Leader-sama they were talking about. "Listen, you don't have to do anything, get him drunk, drug him, kill him, but not in plain sight, make it look like an accident or suicide and above all else, get the key." Leader-sama explained. "Sasori and Deidara are going because you can't look to suspicious so they are gonna get the stuff you need because technically, you're too young to buy alcohol (sp?) or drugs or anything that could be at all useful so that's their job."  
"Babysitting." Kari muttered. "Technically, Gina is 123 years old." "Yes, but you're only 17 an she only looks 17, and neither of you have ID so it doesn't matter. End of conversation. You are going and that is final. You leave at midnight sharp tonight."  
"Yes, Leader-sama." the four responded. And that was that. It was over, they had to pretend to be hooker's to get a key.


	9. Chapter 8

Bombs and Puppets (Chapter 8: Changing for the Mission)

Gina's POV

"A dumb ass key! We have to dress like whores for a dumb ass fucking key!" Kari screamed at the top of her lungs as she paced around our room. Deidara was lying on Kari's bed, staring at the ceiling and Sasori was sitting next to me on my bed. "I can't." I whispered after Kari was done throwing her tantrum and collapsed on the floor staring at the ceiling too.

"You heard Leader-sama. You have to. You don't get a choice, un." Deidara reminded me. "So, I just can't." I continued to stare at my shoes. "Gina. It wasn't you're fault; it was a long time ago. Besides we have to kill him anyway, it doesn't matter." Kari whispered turning her head to look at me, she gave a small reassuring smile and said she would be back before exiting the room into our closet. We shared clothes a lot so we didn't bother with whose stuff was whose.

"Hey since we are gonna have to look like whores anyway and you guys are here why don't you tell us what you think of our hooker outfits?" Kari asked from the closet. "No." I said. She yanked me into the closet and whispered her plan. "Hey if we know what they find hot, maybe we can see if they like us or not." "Or we could just ware a t-shirt and pants and see if they like our personalities." I suggested. "But they're our friends we know they do." She had a point there. "Fine." I agreed reluctantly and she started throwing the most whorish clothes she could find in our closet into a pile on the floor. 'I am not cleaning that up.' I thought as I started to go threw the racks on the other side of the closet.

Kari's POV

We tried on several outfits before Gina was even okay with walking out of the closet. Our first outfits earned and "Ehhh..." and a so-so hand motion from the boys. My first outfit was a tan pleated mini-skirt, a light blue tank top, and a tan mini-jacket, thigh high light blue socks and tan boots with white fur on the top and Gina's first outfit was a blood red kimono rimmed in gold that went down to her calves with a split on both sides up to her hip. She had black short shorts under it and thigh high fishnet leggings.

And the same for the next three outfits we tried on.

(Hours later)

And when we finally started getting anywhere with the outfits it was almost 11 pm. We finally decided what our first outfits for the next night were gonna be. "What do ya think, Sasori? Gina looks pretty huh?" I asked pushing her out of the closet. She was warring a blood red kimono with gold swirls on the sides, splits up the sides to her hips, kind of like the first one but a darker red and the gold was shinier. She has a gold dragon armband that rapped around her upper arm and a gold ribbon bracelet with a blood red tassel attached to it.

"Um...yeah. Yeah she does." Sasori said awkwardly as Gina just stood there glaring at me. "It's settled then that's you're first outfit and you can use the white one for you're second one. Oh, and the blue ninja outfit we made last year, remember?" I asked throwing the three outfits in her backpack after she changed back into her normal clothes. Then we decided her other to outfits were going to be the white kimono and her blue and tan ninja outfit skirt and belly shirt with gloves.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just see your outfits, Kari!" Gina hurried me along. "Fine but I don't understand why mine is worse?" I complained slipping into the kimono.

"'Cause I absolutely refuse to where pink, that's why!" Gina explained absent mindedly. And with that I walked out of the closet to see an open mouthed, drooling Deidara and an incredibly stunned Sasori.

My main outfit was a pink kimono that was about the length of a mini-skirt and had no sleeves. Then I changed back and packed my three outfits into my backpack and Sasori and Deidara left to go pack their things and change into their, what I decided to call 'Street Clothes'. My other to outfits were my light blue kimono with no sleeves and a split in the right side up to my hip and a pink and red version of Gina's ninja outfit that had fishnet sections in the gloves. Then we packed out things and met the boys in the hall to head out for the mission.


End file.
